Through the Eyes of the Elite
by kazuya8
Summary: A rather violent battle from the point of view of an elite striker. The title says it all.


Well, I'm back. I got bored - and a little tired of writing fics dealing with just Mai/Konoko. So I decided to try out a SHORT fic about the Syndicate. It won't be continued, mind you, so please, don't beg for more chapters. But more small fics like this one may come out in the future.^^ "Stay Tuned!"   
~Mai  
  
Through The Eyes of the Elite  
  
Gunshots rang out and bullets whizzed through the air; one barely missing my helmet as I charged forth. A battle between the Syndicate strikers and the TCTF fighters raged on around me. But all I saw was a Red Fury, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. This Fury wasn't just any Syndicate Fury. No, she was my wife; married to me for seven years just after I had joined this crime group.  
  
I skidded to a stop next to her. Kneeling down, I tore off my helmet, turned her over in my arms and looked at her pale, lifeless face. She was cold. Her eyes were wide open but they were clouded. She was dead.  
  
I bowed my head as I slowly set her down, fighting the tears threatening to spill as I brushed a gloved hand through soft black hair. "Poor Akima... My poor, poor Akima..." I thought. Whoever did this to her was going to pay with the price of being tortured, then their life.  
  
I stood and looked around. Many, many bodies lied around me, either dead, dying, or moaning in excruciating pain. Most belonged to the Syndicate. The rest, however, were from the TCTF --- Black-Op Troopers, the elite of their kind. I wasn't like everyone else: thirsty for blood and battle. I only did this because it was a way to survive; compared to the life of a beggar before I discovered this business.  
  
Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. A white, searing hot pain struck my left arm. I cried out; it quickly turned to an enraged snarl as I whirled around. A purpled-haired woman stood not a hundred-fifty feet away, Hughes Black Adder pointed in my direction. An evil glare laid on her unusually beautiful features. She whipped the gun back into the holster on her hip and charged towards me.  
  
"So, you wanna fight, huh?!" I shouted, sprinting towards her also.  
  
An unearthly snarl emerged from deep in her throat as her right fist connected with my jaw. Before I could even stumble, she followed the attack with a left uppercut to my stomach with unbelievable speed and power. I doubled over, coughing up blood and gasping for breath.  
  
"Is that all you got, you wimpy bastard?" She barked.  
  
I jumped to my feet and brought up my right leg, hitting her left knee with an axe-kick. I laughed at her tauntingly, just for the fun of it, as she cried out in pain. Ignoring the numb ache in my arm, I attacked her head on, punching her across the face. Left, right, left, right. Just as I was about to come in for another left hook punch, she used her famous backward "cartwheel" escape move.  
  
A purple-blue aura suddenly surrounded her body. It was the chrysalis giving her the mysterious power; this I knew, for Boss Muro has one too. I felt my every muscle in me tense up automatically; for I knew what was coming. I had seen it before; how she used this power to fight. It was terrible: she had broken necks, almost twisted the heads off of some men, and shot beams of a strange energy straight through others.  
  
The purple-haired "mutant-like" woman simply ran towards me. But just before she reached me, she stopped and jumped to the side, then using the twister kick. Her heal hit me right in the back of my head, throwing me forward and sending me sliding in the dirt.  
  
I heard her yell in triumph as I laid in the dirt, unable to move or even think. But I finally got my bearings again and stood shakily. Slowly, I turned towards her. To my horror, and at the same time great relief, she had the Hughes Black Adder aimed straight at my head.  
  
"Oh yes," I thought. "Just please, end it all right now..."  
  
As if an answer to my prayers, she fired. The bullets sent an unbelievable pain through me. But finally one struck me in the head and everything went black.  
  
ENDING NOTES: Uh.......Yea that was the CORNIEST ending EVER!!! lol --- But really people, I honestly couldn't come up with anything better - I had it all set up in my head but when I came to write it down... It all fell apart. ^^;; Tell me if you enjoyed it. Cause if you did, I might put up more stories like this.^^ Thanks very much for reading. Leave a review please ^^  
~Mai 


End file.
